


New Leaf

by Drakka



Category: Dead Leaves
Genre: Baby Mutants, F/M, Guns, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakka/pseuds/Drakka
Summary: I was just born.Mama and Papa are in danger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, trust me, if you haven't seen the movie don't read this.

I was born.

I knew nothing, but this felt familiar, even comfortable.

I could hear Mama's pain, almost feel it. I had to protect her. So I shot the enemy. I didn't mind the scream, she was our enemy.

The dual guns in my hands, even though I didn't know their names, felt like shields in my tiny hands. So I shot more.

The red water spilling from the enemies body signalled her death, only now I noticed that it was a woman, but not for long before she was swallowed by a creature that I quickly labeled my enemy.

My slowly opening eyes allowed me to view the full splendor of the long, empty-eyed beast. I watched it without a word, for I had no words. It burst through the building around us, and instinctively, I knew in a moment I would be unable to breath. So I shielded myself.

The shield wrapped around me in a burst of light, even carrying me through the air. Behind me, I sensed Mama's own shield, her power was similar to my own.

We followed the beast, which chomped through white chunks that floated in the skies. I grew as I flew. In two blinks of my now open eyes, I was taller and bigger than Mama. Now I could sense her shield failing, she flew over and landed on one chunk, she couldn't attack this beast anymore.

I sensed movement and looked over to see a mechanical man, with a face that was behind a screen. I had seen him for two blinks, but I knew he was Papa. Papa and Mama were weak. They could no longer fight.

I would have to.

Even now, I grew, but instead of getting stronger...I was getting weak. My skin withered and my eyes started to close again. Something deep inside me was dying.

I started toward the gaping maw of the beast, guns hanging loosely in my hands. Papa called out, I didn't know his words, but I knew he wanted me to stay.

I paused in the air, turning my very tired head toward Mama and Papa.

"Mama..."

There was so much for me to say, but this dying body wouldn't allow me to utter another word.

I fell for the beast, which reared up to swallow me. Somehow, I noticed the pinpricks of light, smothered by the darkness of the beast's mouth. My guns glimmered a few blinks before engulfing me and the beast in light.

Maybe if I was born again, I'd learn to say "Papa".

**Author's Note:**

> See, what did I tell you?
> 
> This is my first work, please comment!


End file.
